Dead Inside
by Kaia-Rhea
Summary: After years of abuse, she finally snapped. She took a knife to his heart, and watched as, together, their lives ebbed away.


**Dead Inside**

_To find this love of mine,_

_I'd walk through wind and fire,_

_Forever and always._

She could feel her heart pounding underneath her thin t-shirt. A heavy, weakening rhythm that was now all she had to be thankful for. Her clothes were soaked in blood. It dripped from her hair, her hands... The crimson liquid rouged her lips, and she was unable to tell whose it was. His or hers. Hers or his.

Tears stung her eyes, mascara dribbled long black ribbons down her pale skin, and the coppery, sickening stench of blood filled her nostrils and made her choke. She was down on her hands and knees, her entire body wracked with pain, and yet the corners of her lips turned up in a twisted and delusional smile as the realisation hit her.

_He's gone. He's gone. _The room began spinning; she wasn't sure how much longer she could stay in a state of consciousness before allowing darkness to overwhelm her and take her soul captive in its dark and unforgiving crevices.  
><em>But she was free. <strong>Free<strong>. _And somehow, that was all that mattered.

_These hollow hands reach out,_

_For you to touch me now._

_Forever and always._

It was _his own fault, _really. If he hadn't come at her with that knife, he would still be alive. Would she still be? Perhaps not. But at the time, she was in such agony that the release of death would have been happily welcomed by her tired mind, so great was her pain and so small were the levels of hope in the bottom of her gut. She knew she was badly injured. She could still die, and leave this world along with her husband. But there was still time, a chance for her to come back from this alternate reality... But that time was dissolving away in front of her eyes; and quite frankly she couldn't care less.

They'd brand her as a murderer. A beaten wife pushed over the edge. Some might hate her for it, some might feel sorry for her. Some might ask why no one realised what was going on before she _snapped. _Before she drove that dagger right into his heart, twisted the blade, and watched as blood spurted over them both. Before, in his final moments, he'd lunged, and pushed the dagger an inch into her abdomen. That single inch, 2.54 centimetres, 0.84 ft, was enough to pierce one of her kidneys.

_Dead inside,_

_My heart and soul flatlines._

_Put your mouth on mine,_

_And bring me back to life._

_Dead inside,_

_No other satisfies._

_My blood runs dry,_

_Take my life,_

_Save me from this death inside._

She was bleeding, badly. She was in pain. She was _dying. _Her life was ebbing away, and before long she would surely join her husband in hell, join him in the lowest circle reserved for murderers and rapists. _And she didn't care. _

Her mobile phone lay a couple of feet away from her, slick with blood. She'd dialled the number of the only person she wanted to speak to in her final moment, but it had gone straight to answer phone. She smiled as she thought of him, and as his grinning face appeared inside her closed eyelids a little of the pain lifted, and her head felt a little lighter.  
>He would cry. He would curse himself for not having his mobile on, for not getting there in time to save her.<br>Who would come to her funeral? Who would celebrate her life and mourn her death?

Who would take care of her daughter? She frowned as her thoughts turned to her only child, at school and oblivious to the tragic climax back at home.  
>She was exhausted. She was lying in a pool of her own and her husband's blood. She was a murderer. But none of these thoughts hurt as much as leaving her adolescent daughter being alone in the world; this was simply not something she would allow herself to do.<p>

Taking as deep a breath as she could, she dragged herself along the floor, leaving a crimson trail behind her. Reaching out for her phone, her bloodied fingers slipping on the keypad.  
>A few moments later, her arm dropped to the floor as her heavy limbs gave up the fight, and the light of the world faded away.<br>Her eyes closed.

_I can't escape this love,_

_I want it the way it was._

_Forever and always,_

_Don't you leave me here._

_Alone in all this fear,_

_Forever and always._

_Sirens... They are coming._

Her mobile began vibrating in her ice cold fingers as thumps on the door became crashes, footsteps became hands searching for any signs of a pulse, and a blankets were draped over bodies. _Two bodies, two reasons._

The phone was kicked away as help and salvation surrounded her, doing all they could to keep her from following her husband's footsteps. But it continued to buzz.

Too little, too late.__

_I can't escape this love,_

_I want it the way it was._

_You remind me of a time_

_When I felt alive._

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N: <em>**_Okay, I know that was a little weird and disjointed, but I felt like writing something dark. Ergo, I did.  
><em>_Song was 'Dead Inside' by Skillet, which wasn't entirely accurate for the story, but I 'spose it depends on how you perceive it, really.  
><em>_This was just a one-shot, and I'm planning to (hopefully) do a couple more like this one (except they'll probably be less creepy) and I need ideas! :D  
><em>_So review, leave me a comment and an idea for a little one-shot. Please keep in mind that I only ever really write about Kirsty, so suggestions involving any other character might be a little... Crap._

_Ta for reading!_


End file.
